


Luxury

by chouettea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouettea/pseuds/chouettea





	Luxury

 

 

＊羞耻产物 大家看的爽就好

＊恶魔米x天使英→恶魔米 有调教情节

雷者自避！！！

 

“亚瑟……亚瑟……”冰冷的气息在脖子后面环绕来，好像有魔力般控制住了金发天使的行动，他感觉到耳后那个魔王低喃时的微微的吹气，股间被炙热的东西抵住，既薄又短的白衣根本不足以产生什么抵御的作用。

 

 

亚瑟一瞬间惊慌起来，当他发现自己无论怎样都发不出声音，无法挣脱魔王的禁锢的时候。被从后紧紧抱住，简洁白色的衣物的下面不知何时已一览无余，白皙的大腿此刻正微微发颤。

 

 

“亚瑟……”魔王开始抽动起来，那真实的触感摩擦过天使大腿根部，因为用力的原因，或是魔王的性器温度实在是太高，皮肤留下道道粉嫩的痕迹。天使努力张大嘴巴呼吸着，腿部收到的刺激是他从未有过的奇怪的体验，不仅如此，还有巨大的不安。手向越来越远的地方伸去却依旧摆脱不了在自己身上游走的阿尔弗雷德的气息，他能听见魔王低沉的笑声从四面八方而来，回荡在他的大脑深处。

 

 

不要——

 

 

亚瑟一瞬间从床上弹了起来。被单早被他一只手抓得皱巴巴的，以拳头为中心顺时针旋转过去。他试图舒张了一下过于紧张的身子，有种从未有过的酥麻感和伏在背后的寒意提醒着他这已经是第三次做相同的梦了。

 

 

在梦里，他和阿尔弗雷德在……

 

 

望着出汗的手心久久发愣后，亚瑟用水泼了一把脸。水珠顺着脸颊和一些碎发滑过，他从镜子中看到脸上绯红的自己，几乎吓了一跳。他反反复复告诉自己阿尔弗雷德早已经堕天，这仅仅是梦而已，仅仅是梦。

 

 

深呼吸闭眼的那一刻，镜子里的天使突然笑得诡异，脸扭曲为旋转的黑色与红色，又很快在下一秒恢复原样。

 

 

 

02

 

 

“小少爷，脸色不太好的样子呢？”

 

 

“一大早见到你的缘故吧。”

 

 

“老样子跟哥哥说话毫不留情啊。”捋了捋自己金色及肩的卷发，弗朗西斯发觉亚瑟正望着交界口出神。今天是天界与地狱谈判的日子，不知大天使如何想的，请求亚瑟作为谈判人与魔王定下条约。米迦勒的想法让弗朗西斯隐隐约约感觉到事情的不简单，魔王的身份谁都清楚，派亚瑟与这一代魔王见面有太多不妥了。

 

 

“亚瑟，不是哥哥多虑，你可别心软……你知道他已经变了。”

 

 

“嗯，不用操心了。”

 

 

背后雪白的翅膀展开，亚瑟向临界点飞去。逐渐加速后划过脸颊的风变得凌厉起来，意外让人感觉到浑身冰凉。总会出现有人盯着自己的错觉……最近的梦太影响自己了吗……绿眼睛黯淡下来，亚瑟强迫自己打起精神，恢复平常的样子，落在交接点门口处。

 

 

的确，推开门后，就是……那张无形屏障后，对上了那一双钴蓝凌厉的——属于捕食者的眼睛。回忆中那张模糊的脸渐渐清晰，亚瑟几乎一瞬间慌了神，但很快绿眼睛里变换为之前的淡漠。脑海里有个回声不断蔓延——

 

 

他不是那个阿尔弗雷德了。

 

 

 

“啊，我还真是等了你好久呢。”魔王翘在桌子上的腿放下来，他单手支撑下巴，没有感情的语调却有种让人颤抖的警惕，“亚瑟。”

 

 

“看起来你这些年过得不错，魔王这个位置你都能爬上来，我是该恭喜你吗。”拉开座椅，亚瑟将条约摊在桌上。屏障后的魔王没了表情。

 

 

“开始谈判吧，魔王。”

 

 

死一般寂静。

 

 

“真是令我惊讶。”魔王突然缓缓站起身来，“看来亚瑟什么都不知道呢。”

 

 

“不知道什么？”不安与疑惑突然涌进心口，亚瑟桌下的手将武器召唤了出来。

 

 

魔王爆发出一股大笑，屏障另一边的亚瑟一瞬间下意识地站立起来。捂着脸的手随着笑声逐渐变小而放下，诡异的蓝光在刘海下散发出危险的光芒。

 

 

 

“我是说……”魔王慢条斯理的样子相反迸发出一股令人恐惧的威压。

 

 

“我今天到这里来可不是为了什么谈判。”

 

 

下一秒，屏障被撞碎剧烈后剧烈的震动以及震耳欲聋的响声让亚瑟睁大了瞳孔，手中的武器并未施法出防御手腕就被狠狠握住，对方的力量一下子让他松了手。那道黑色的声音落在自己面前，魔王的声音近在咫尺。

 

 

 

“欢迎来到地狱……我的哥哥。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

03

 

 

“这样填满你的小穴，是不是很舒服。真应该让你自己看看你现在的表情，亚瑟。你们天使一个一个原来都如此淫荡？”下体交合处响出巨大的水声，金发的天使面色潮红，翡翠纯绿的眸子闪着水光，缠绕在他纤细手腕的锁链回荡着刺耳的金属声。

 

“啊……啊……不要了……”肠壁摩擦产生出磨人的快感，如电流般袭击更深处再蔓延至全身，光洁的腿部因为后面突然加快的速度不受控制地抽搐，穴口在身上人的粗大来回抽插之间能清清楚楚看到被翻出的嫩粉。

 

魔王蓝黑色的眼珠并没有为之所动，里面倒映不出任何情绪，他将天使抱起，让他只靠着身后冰冷的墙壁作为支撑，又一次深深地贯穿进去。天使甜腻地呼出声来，脖颈因突然波动的刺激划出一道弧线，本是敏感的翅膀因为上下的律动摩擦着身后粗糙的墙壁，从而使天使的身体变得更加脆弱易犯。

 

“不要了……阿尔……呜呜……好舒服……”

 

“刚才不是还一副他人碰不得倨傲的样子吗？怎么现在哭着大敞开双腿？”黑发魔王嘴角挂着轻蔑的嘲讽，手捏着天使柔软的屁股，“下次真应该把你带到殿堂里让众人看看……你们这些所谓纯洁的天使被玷污时高潮的模样，是不是很欠操，夹紧一点。”说着在天使的臀部留下一个红印。

 

“啊……好快……前面好难受……”高高挺起的性器前段慢慢渗出致密的白色液体，“阿尔……阿尔……我要去了……”

 

然后一瞬间，正要涌出的东西因两个指头的微微用力，又像潮水般退了回去，天使难耐地发出哭腔，“不、不要！”

 

“什么不要，不许高潮。”天使还没从刚才缓过来，他大喘着粗气，像一条离了鱼的水。然后他就明显地、那一瞬间像被发大似的，感觉到恶魔粗大的抽走。

 

下体一瞬间的痒感，所有敏感被无数倍放大的神经以及身体的空虚感让他感到躁动、空虚，细碎的金属声后，天使的身体一下子落在了冰冷的地板上。恶魔在屋子里来回踱步，似乎在寻找什么东西，完全没有把注意力放回栽倒在地的天使身上。

 

是过了好一会，翅膀轻轻颤动，天使用劲力气却也只能是此。之前被下药的身体一直没有缓过来，翅膀有或没有都是一样，他也不能再使出什么力量，若是说以前，他还可以与魔王抗衡一下，但现在自己连张开翅膀都觉得如此费力。好像无数小虫在下体攀爬，如果阿尔弗雷德不解开他前端的禁锢，他会因欲望得不到解决而死的，天使这么想到。然而魔王还是在专注干自己的事，他竟然拿出一本书来看。

 

天使眼前开始模糊，他混混沌沌脑子也不知在思考什么。大概是他已经不配做天使了，他连自己都能如此厌恶自己，每天在魔王的各种挑逗下高潮，直到后来主动张开双腿，被原始的欲望所支配，在高潮中哭喊，享受。

 

不知什么时候，他的下体不知觉地在地板上磨蹭，希望从中得到一些快感。一根粉红色的按摩棒甩在他面前，滚了几圈。“用它高潮。”

 

简简单单四个字就要打破他亚瑟柯克兰的心理防线。

 

天使咬着牙撑起身子，而正当他说不的时候，魔王用手撑起了下巴，打断了他，“不然你就一直这样。”

 

魔王打了一个响指，有什么东西缠绕上天使性器的铃口，像套环一样没有实体却着实存在的黑色物体。然后他将按摩棒捡起来，一下子塞进天使一张一合的穴口，然后再用力拔出，发出“啵”的水声，反复如此，而天使也只能努力翘着屁股接受按摩棒的抚慰。性器在下面因为长时间未释放涨得通红，而魔王又在后面慢条斯理地像在玩什么永远不会厌烦的游戏一般，让他在他随心所欲的掌控下惊呼。

 

“啊……阿尔弗雷德你这个混蛋……有本事你就用自己的插进来，是怕自己的太小了吗？”天使转过头嘲讽道，翠绿瞳孔忽然闪现过一丝猩红，魔王将这一切尽收眼底，他愣了一下停止手中的动作，突然像明白什么很满意地笑了起来。

 

 

“那就换一个大的？”

 

 

事实证明，亚瑟后悔他当时冲动的挑衅，接下来的做爱中他竟然有一丝享受。魔王滚烫的性器戳弄在他深处，每一次都能让他失声尖叫。再被折磨了长时间后体力渐渐透支，亚瑟眼前陷入一片黑暗。

 

 

浑身的酸痛和无力使亚瑟恍惚了许久。眼睛渐渐渐有了焦距，头却像灌了铅一样抽痛。屁股里的精液因为起身的动作由着一张一合的穴口滑入亚瑟发软的两腿之间。看来魔王做完就离开了，没有像往常一样做清洗工作。房间外并没有守着的人，这样一猜测的话，可能是天庭的人来了。

 

 

会不会是为了救他呢……？

 

 

自己失去了音讯这么久，无论是谁都会察觉到吧，顾不上猜疑，就算天庭的人没来他也必须逃走了。随手搭了一件衣服，亚瑟赤着脚向外跑去。

 

 

一路上静得可怕，他被阿尔弗雷德带入地狱后从来没有出去走动过，也不熟悉这里的地形。本身地狱黑暗无比，在他甚至觉得自己连这里都走不出去时，他听见了魔王的声音。

 

 

很远，但很清楚。

 

 

他绕到了大堂后吗……？

 

 

“辛苦几位专程来到地狱了，请离开吧。”

 

 

是同伴吗！亚瑟隐藏了自己的气息，藏在柱子之后察觉到到来的天使们的熟悉感。

 

 

“为何还要继续攻击天庭？当初米迦尔大人与你做过约定，将亚瑟柯克兰交由你处置来换取天庭与地狱的停战，你还有什么不满的？”为首的天使上前一步，厉声道。

 

 

什么……当初明明于我说的是……亚瑟在柱子后握紧了拳头。

 

 

“哼。米迦尔那家伙到从来没有信任谁，派你们几个过来不过是做个牺牲罢了，反正影响不到你们天庭的秩序不是么。”魔王钴蓝色的眼睛转向柱子，冷酷的嘲讽赤裸裸显露出来。“米迦勒之所以跟我做这笔交易，是因为没有你们天使在他眼里多一个少一个没有什么差别，另一个是因为天庭的力量已经变弱了，根本打不赢地狱，所以需要停战休息。”

 

 

“就像亚瑟柯克兰，你们有谁会可怜到他？你们高尚的外表不过是掩盖你们扭曲根本的装饰。”

 

 

“住嘴！”天使义正言辞地反驳来，“亚瑟柯克兰这样也是他应当的下场，谁让他是你的抚养人呢……谁知道你会选择堕天！”

 

 

黑色的翅膀一下子呼啸地展开，大堂一下子变得黑暗浓稠，魔王从王座一步一步走下来，蓝色的火焰幽幽地从他眼底升上来，每走一步无形的压力都将为首的天使桎梏得喘不过气来。

 

 

“那一切……都是我的错了？”另一个清冷的声音响起，突然天使们的脚下冒出了腾腾鲜红的火焰，宫殿里的建筑几乎一瞬间因为这灼热的高温开始坍塌，火焰之中不光是天使们，还有地狱的魔物在凄厉惊慌地哀嚎，如魔鬼一般，巨大的红焰怒吼着蔓延，将一切烧了个干干净净。

 

 

魔王周身的蓝色火焰抵御着这新生强大的力量，他看到他红焰的核心，新的灵魂正在孕育出来。

金发褪去，红发的恶魔如凤凰般涅槃重生，尖锐的长鸣后是恶魔无尽的嘲笑，火光在深绿色的兽瞳映衬，是一双危险诱惑的双桶。

 

 

“初次见面，我亲爱的王。”

 

 

 

 

04

 

“不管教管教你，你自己都不知道谁是你的主人了。”鞭子落下的同时，被捆绑在办公桌前座椅上的红发恶魔甜腻地叫出了声，他裸露的全身被黑色的藤条所禁锢，双手被缠绕至身后，不仅如此，两条白皙、此时大张着的腿中间粉嫩的肉穴里隐隐约约有什么在震动。红发恶魔的膝盖因为藤条的捆绑几乎要挨近自己胸前两颗挺立的果粒，理所当然，在藤条的抽打下，它们变得通红可口。

红毛恶魔脸上交织着快感的泪水，它们顺着之前湿润过后留在上面早已经干了的泪痕滑下来，再与勒着口塞球嘴角边的通明的唾液丝一齐留下。他翠绿色的兽瞳虽然因生理泪水模糊不清，但从那双眼睛可以看出，里面有一种戏谑以及挑衅的光芒。

黑色军靴落在地板上的沉重感同魔王威严的气场让红发恶魔更加兴奋。他知道他成功挑起了魔王又一次的怒火，接下来对他的“惩罚”肯定不轻了，能让这张性冷淡的脸稍稍露出那么一点有趣的表情是他亚瑟柯克兰的人生乐趣之一。

红发恶魔能感觉到大腿颤颤巍巍的抽搐，按摩棒因为他本能地挣扎而吞吐的更深，一点一点刺激着那个快要让他坏掉的地方，穴里肯定早都湿透等着更大的来填满，过一会儿，不用阿尔弗雷德来命令自己，大概他已经爬过去乖乖等他贯穿自己了。可是魔王竟然还在与他在前戏中纠缠，他的鞭子一下一下落在他白皙的大腿根部，还有那根早就竖立起来的性器，每次的抽打都将他带入疼痛与快感共建的天堂——哦，自从他堕入恶魔，天堂早已与他毫无瓜葛。就这么想着，他几乎是讽刺地笑出了声，魔王对于他这种精神失常般的反应紧紧是皱了皱眉头，当他的金色头发变成嗜血的红时他已经见怪不怪了，突然莫名其妙笑出声也是常事。他皱眉头是因为他捕捉到了亚瑟失神那一瞬间的神情，这让他有些不满，于是他几乎又是狠狠一鞭子落在了他敏感的乳头上。

“啊——”果然，红发恶魔如预想般受到了巨大的刺激一样弓起身子，含糊地叫了出来。而那胀红的性器尖端只挤出了一点白色的液滴，他差点忘了，该死的阿尔弗雷德最喜欢用这种方式惩罚他，想喷涌出来却因为缠绕在上面的黑色藤条不止一次倒流回去，之后堆积在那里的感觉真不好受。他呜呜咽咽地大喘着，恶魔尾巴此时探到前面想偷偷释放一次，但这小动作一定会被发现——魔王的黑色藤蔓缠住了他的尾巴。

“唔……阿尔……别……”他被送上魔王平时办理公文的书桌上，嘴里断断续续突出含糊的几个字。似乎是任人割宰的牛羊，藤蔓抬高了他的双腿，并且使之张开得更大，之后尾巴被冰冷的东西捉住。亚瑟一下子像受到了刺激般弹了下，但同时恐惧也在他心中蔓延开来。他知道，那是魔王的手。

“唔……唔！嗯！嗯……”填在穴里的按摩棒被抽走前还顶着一颗不起眼威力却让红发恶魔欲仙欲死的跳蛋，魔王带着黑色手套，蹂躏着手中的玩物，两只指头不停地摩擦让红发恶魔尾椎骨开始的酥麻攀上了后背，大脑还来不及接下这滑腻舒服的瘫软，更大的刺激与羞耻感在阿尔弗雷德捉着他的尾巴刺进穴中冲击着亚瑟的大脑。

“平时我不在的时候你就是这样自慰的？”魔王俯下身来，咬着红发恶魔的耳朵恶意嘲讽道，“自己的尾巴抽插在自己穴中的感觉，很爽吗？嗯？”他还加快了手中的速度。

魔王磁性的声音穿过鼓膜的时候红发恶魔身子一震，此时他已面色潮红，希望得到更大的抚慰，他需要魔王……魔王的填满与贯穿。他不能畅快地呻吟，因为口塞球勒得实在是太紧了，他希望阿尔弗雷德能把他们拿下来，或者让他释放一次，还有……按摩棒跳球或者他的尾巴根本让他得不到巨大的满足。

在魔王毫不怜惜的力道下，最终他的前端还是被解开禁锢释放了一次。那一瞬间阿尔弗雷德摘下了他的口塞球，他听见自己嘶哑于情欲刺激下的尖叫。戳弄在前列腺依旧活跃的跳蛋被两个指头夹住，抽出时带着一阵响亮的“啵啾”声。藤蔓一瞬间消逝得无影无踪，留下亚瑟一个人虚脱地以一种极其羞耻放荡的姿势仰躺在办公桌大口喘着气，他腿根微微颤抖的玫瑰纹身留下错乱分支的白液，极为色情。小穴的粉嫩被翻出来了些，还在一张一合等待着那根最后的炽热冲进来。

魔王深蓝色眼底只剩下是情欲的漆黑。裤链被拉下的金属声传来，阿尔弗雷德将黑色的手套咬下丢在一边，一把捞起大敞着腿躺在桌子上还未反应过来的亚瑟，就对着那急于与他交缠为一体的穴直接一穿到底，湿热感一瞬间包围着他炙热的性器，如同被温热的海水裹住，舒服极了。亚瑟被填满的那一瞬间脖颈上扬，性器抵到底的时候他只是呜咽的喘出一个颤音。他刚要适应这契合的满足，阿尔弗雷德已经开始抽动起来。

“嗯……嗯……啊啊啊……慢点呜呜……”

红发恶魔的双手缠上魔王的脖颈，顶得跌宕起伏的身子染上一层情欲的粉红。魔王顺着吻下来，在他的双乳之间停留挑逗了许久，知道它们沾满晶莹的唾液，如通透的两颗樱桃才放开去吸吮别的地方，一边留下青青紫紫的痕迹一边又顺手消除了刚才击在红发恶魔身上的鞭痕。他还是心疼他的——恶魔眼角含着因冲撞的生理眼泪，模糊不清地对上了魔王冰冷的双眼。

突然撞到一点，恶魔本松软的身体却因此上了一个快感层次触电般脚趾蜷缩起来。他慌张起来。

“等……阿……啊！啊啊嗯……嗯……”被盯得晕头转向之时，魔王像小孩子任性一样放慢了抽插的时间，那一点传来的刺激被无限拉长，让红发恶魔几乎哭喊着求饶。

“你的主人是谁？”他眯起深蓝色的瞳孔，惩罚般咬了一口红发恶魔的乳头。

“啊！是你……阿尔弗雷德……嗯哈……我至高无上的魔王！”明白魔王在前半句时危险的反应，红发魔王连忙接下所说。“就是那里……快……阿尔你好棒……”

“你这个欠操的婊子，我不在的时候你都这样勾引别人吗？”

“嗯……嗯哈……”

“说！”

“没……我只用过自己的尾巴……”红发魔王摇摇曳曳，双腿夹紧魔王的腰部。

“哼。果然不天天填满你那张嘴你是得不到满足。”他一巴掌拍在恶魔的臀部，留下红痕。

“啊……阿尔……好快……好舒服……快……嗯哈……我要……等啊啊啊啊啊啊！”恶魔的声线骤然变高，前端的释放落在自己的胸前，还有一点溅到了脸上。魔王没有在他体内释放。

这是他高潮余韵中喘着气才发下这个问题，之后他被抱起，魔王一顶一顶带着他走进了浴室。途中他只顾着主动吻上阿尔弗雷德，嘴边泄露挠人的尾音。当水打开时，整个浴室开始蔓延起迷蒙的热气。本以为魔王是帮他清理的，当那硕大的性器高高挺起，他知道自己接下来要做什么了。

红发恶魔趴着撅起屁股，双手扶持着魔王的粗大，然后舌头打着弯开始缠绕上去，红色灵活的舌头一点一点吸允，一直到顶端，中间时恶魔轻轻用獠牙刮着魔王的阴茎。他成功挑逗起魔王，因为阿尔弗雷德有轻微的喘气声泄露了出来。红发恶魔露出得逞的俏皮笑容，本想再逗留一会，果然魔王不耐心地直接将他的头发抓住然后他一瞬间感受到嘴里强烈男人的味道。

每一次嘴中的阴茎似乎都要深入喉底，而亚瑟并没有忘记照顾阿尔弗雷德性器根部的地方，当口中精液的味道逐渐变浓时，阿尔弗雷德在他嘴中释放了，而红发恶魔全部吞咽了下去，顺便伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舔嘴角，然后微微张着嘴，浴室的水汽让他的表情变得朦胧，但那双因为他射精而刺激出来的绿眸散发着诱人的水光。

“亚瑟……”魔王压抑地喊出声后，将他丢进水都要溢出的浴缸，接着等红发恶魔从水中叹出一个红色湿漉漉的脑袋时，魔王已经将衣服丢进一边，健壮的身躯踏入了浴缸。

他没有再做任何动作，只是静静地一只胳膊露出撑着下巴，上面肌肉线条分明。而亚瑟泡在另一头，盯着他侧过去的脸庞。他的睫毛也太长了吧，难道是因为我的睫毛比他还长所以我是下面那个？亚瑟转了转眼珠，不对，其实我也可以反攻阿尔弗雷德的，靠！刚才给他口交时他的表情好歹没那么无趣了吧。亚瑟偷笑出声。

“想都别想。”魔王没有多余的动作，他只是斜过眼眸撇了一眼正为自己念想心里乐滋滋的红发恶魔，然后又沉迷于原来的视角。

“盯着我看不行吗？还是说你害羞？”他试图去调侃魔王，可是别人并没有太大的反应。喂喂，红发恶魔吹着水波，看自己倒映的脸变得扭曲，然后他一下子站起来，漂亮的身子毫无保留地展现在魔王面前，带着起来的水又很快因为重力掉在浴缸的水黎。

“既然做不了上面那个，当下面那个也要榨干你。性冷淡阿尔弗雷德。”

 

 

 

05

 

当水声因起伏的动作一下一下拍打在亚瑟的肌肤和浴缸之外的地板时，红发恶魔为自己主动攀上魔王动着而挑起了眉。“真大……”他微微地喘气，还好这浴缸不窄。每次伴随着性器的插入还有温热挠人的水，红发恶魔地叫出声来享受着这莫大的快感。他挽上魔王，一定要让他看着自己因为抽插而放荡的脸，同时他很高兴魔王的性器如预料般兴奋起来了。

他开始舔噬魔王脸上的水，一只色情地滑到他的胸膛，好吧，他承认他故意舔了一下他的乳头。然后他屁股撅起来，再次将魔王的性器扶好，停顿了几秒，用力坐了下去，肠壁被摩擦和最后到顶的填满让他畅快地大口呻吟着。“阿尔……顶、顶到了……好舒服……呜……嗯哈……”

他咬住自己的手指，唇间不停地溢出奶油化口的呻吟像一只慵懒的猫。最后魔王揉捏上他柔软的屁股时，他感觉到腰间那双手有力地把他向下拽去——

“啊——”

 

两人依旧泡在浴缸，不过亚瑟能感觉对方气已经消了。在几场淋漓尽致的性爱与鞭打的前戏下。

 

“不管是以前的你还是现在的你，”他突然毫无情绪起伏地说道，深蓝的眼瞳在水雾中显得意外温和起来，“我都喜欢。”

“我还以为你是个性冷淡。”

“非也，还是个暴君。”

“那我们再到床上做几回吧。”

“……你体力是有多好。”

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
